Cave Fun
by Speranza Verde
Summary: Shadow and Amy find a cave while on a camping trip with their friends


Sonic stopped and let the warm breeze go through his quills. The grass was bright green, the blossoms on the trees were blooming, and the sun was high in the sky. The site was perfect. Sonic set his back-pack down and waited for his friends. They had all agreed to meet on top of the hill just outside of Soleanna for a camping trip. The only people who weren't sure if they were coming were Shadow and Silver. Deep down Sonic hoped Shadow wouldn't show up, last time they saw each other they ended up almost getting into a physical fight but Amy broke it up.

Sonic couldn't remember what the fight was about but he did remember Amy leaving with Shadow for some reason. Sonic's thoughts were interrupted from someone calling his name. He looked up and saw Amy and Tails running towards him. He waved at them. Amy set her back pack down next to Sonic's and gave him a quick hug, "We almost couldn't find this place. It's really far." Tails said as he put his gear down. "Yeah. If I never had came here when I recused Elise I never would have know either." Sonic added.

Amy looked around at the area, "Is no one else coming?" she asked. Sonic just raised his shoulders and shook his head. He noticed that Amy looked a little upset and heard her mumble something. He couldn't make it out but he was sure she said "he was coming". While they waited for the others, the three started to put up their tents. Each had their own.

Sonic was just putting the last spike into the ground for his tent when he heard foot steps. He turned around and saw Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow coming over. He looked over and saw Amy's eyes light up when Shadow appeared. "Hi, sorry we're late." Rouge said as Knuckles and Shadow put down the gear. "That's okay. This place is pretty hidden." Sonic said as he and Knuckles high fived in hello.

Shadow walked past Sonic, not even acknowledging him, and went over to Amy. Sonic watched as Shadow helped Amy with her tent before setting his up next to hers. "So...Where are you two going to sleep. Rouge, you don't have a tent." Rouge smiled at Sonic, "That's because I'll be sharing one with Knuckles."

Sonic chuckled when he saw the blush come over Knuckles' face. "So anyone have any idea if Silver will be coming?" Knuckles said, to change the subject. "He will be" Shadow stated so matter-a-factley. Sonic lowered his brow, "How do you know?" The two rival hedgehogs looked at each other, "Because he's walking over here right now." Everyone looked at where Shadow was pointing and there was the physic white hedgehog.

Amy ran over to Silver and gave him a big hug, he returned it. "We've missed you Silver. So glad you made it." Amy said as she walked with Silver to the camp site. "Hey everyone!" Silver was greeted with smiles, hellos, and a hand slap from Shadow. "Have any trouble getting here?" Sonic asked as Silver got to work on his tent. "No not really. With the Chaos Emeralds I just had to picture this place and it brought me." Sonic looked at Shadow, if it wasn't for him Silver never would know how to use the emeralds. Well that wasn't completely true. If it wasn't for Mephiles. But if it wasn't for Shadow, there wouldn't have been a Mephiles.

At this point Sonic was having this argument in his head, Shadow and Amy watched him, "Whats wrong with him?" Shadow asked, Amy just shook her head.

Everyone had their tents up and Knuckles had just finished making a fire pit for tonight. So now there was nothing left to do but go down to the nearby lake and swim. Everyone was swimming and having a good time, even Shadow who had Amy on his shoulders, in a game of Chicken with Rouge and Knuckles. Sonic was the only one not swimming, he sat alone on the shore and just watched everyone. Amy and Shadow ended up losing the game of Chicken, Rouge was too strong for Amy. Both Amy and Tails tried to encourage Sonic to get in the water but he wouldn't. Silver swam over to Amy, "Why wont he get in?" he asked, "He cant swim plus he's afraid of water." They turned as they heard Shadow trying not to laugh.

This made Amy smile and ending up jumping on Shadow's head and dunken him. Silver followed them underwater and held Shadow there in place with his Psychokinesis. Amy came back up with Silver, "How long before he panics?" Silver asked, "Two minutes." Amy said back. After a minute Amy looked under to see Shadow just standing there with his arms crossed, looking as calm as always.

Amy looked at Silver, "Alright let him up. He wont panic. It's a waste of time." Silver laughed and let Shadow go, who came back, gasping for air. When he caught it, he gave Silver a death-glare, "You were just going to leave down there weren't you you little shit." Both Amy and Silver knew he was playing, they could see his smile. Silver swam away, with Shadow right behind him.

Rough came over to Amy, "Hard to believe that it would be a kid like Silver that Shadow would get along with more." Amy nodded, "But he gets along with Knuckles too, right?" Amy asked. Rough nodded, "Now if only he could get along with him." Rouge said as she pointed at Sonic, sun bathing alone on the beach.

Shadow finally caught Silver and held him under the water. After a few minutes of wrestling the two broke away and went their own ways. Shadow spent the rest of the time, playing with Amy but he soon got caught into a conversation with Knuckles and Amy went off behind the bend, over to a nearby hill wall.

Amy noticed that there was a opening in the wall, she went back over to everyone else and saw Shadow just floating by himself. She tapped his shoulder and told him to follow her. Amy took Shadow over to the wall opening. Shadow held his breath and went into the opening. Amy waited for him and when he came back up, "It looks like it might lead to where the water comes in at." Amy nodded, "Want to go exploring?" Shadow smiled, "Try to keep up."

The two hedgehogs started to swim through the tunnel, Shadow looked behind him at Amy and saw her struggling for breath. Shadow looked above them and saw an opening that they could air from. Shadow grabbed Amy's hand and started to swim up. They brought their heads out of water and gulped down air. "Are you okay?" Shadow asked as he watched Amy catch his breath, she nodded at first, "Yeah. I just cant hold my breath that long."

Seeing her still struggling for breath, Shadow used his arms to hold himself up in the small opening. He brought his hips up and positioned himself so that Amy was straddling his waist. Amy blushed and looked at Shadow, "What're you doing?" she asked, Shadow gave her a sexy smirk, "Letting you rest." Amy lowered her head down and saw through the water where she was sitting on Shadow. She could feel his bulged through his wet swim shorts, which caused her entire face to go red.

Shadow shifted a little, which caused him to rub against Amy's groin. Shadow brought Amy up out of the water just enough for him to see her breast. Her nipples were showing through her bikini top. "Cold?" he asked, "No, why?" Shadow nodded to her breast. Amy looked down and saw what he meant. "Oh Shadow you perv!" Shadow laughed, "Ready?" Amy nodded.

They caught their breath again and began to swim. Shadow saw where the tunnel ended, he grabbed Amy's hand and swam faster. They came out on the other side and into a cave. Amy's eye widen, the cave looked like it was filled with little lights all over the walls.

Amy pulled her self out of the small pound, Shadow followed. "What's on the walls? It looks like stars." Amy asked, still amazed by the cave. "I'm not sure. It is nice though." Amy nodded and started walking towards the back of the cave, Shadow right behind her.

As they were walking, Shadow found him self watching Amy walk manly watching her ass. Her bikini was wedge up in her ass cheeks, giving the effect of a thong. Shadow was reaching his hand out to touch her ass when Amy started running, "Look at that!" she squealed as she took off. Shadow followed.

They were almost to the back of the cave when Shadow noticed that there was huge gap on the cave floor and Amy was heading right for it. "Amy wait!" but his warning was too late. Amy fell through the gap, "AMY!" Shadow ran over, he looked down and saw Amy hanging on to a rock, "Shadow, help!"

Amy was crying. Shadow reached his hand down towards her, "Grab my hand!" Amy shook her head, she was afraid to let go. "Amy, you have to grab my hand if you want to get out. I wont let you fall. Now grab it!" Amy looked up at Shadow, she looked down into the abyss. "Amy!" Shadow yelled at her one last time before she let go and grabbed his hand.

With only half of his normal strength, Shadow pulled Amy back up. Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow and cried into his chest. Shadow softly stroked her head, "Shh, it's okay. I got you." Amy was shivering at this point, Shadow didn't know if it was because she was scared or cold but he wrapped his arm around her tighter.

Shadow walked backwards, with Amy still in his arms, and leaned against the cave wall. He lowered them down so they were sitting, Amy wasn't letting him go. She had stopped crying but still had some tears in her eyes. She looked up into Shadow's eyes, "Thank you." Was all she said, he nodded but he didn't let her go.

After a few minutes Amy looked back up at Shadow and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said thank you again. Shadow had a small blush come over his face, he them smiled, grabbed Amy's chin, and brought her up to him. He plated a deeper kiss on her lips. Amy was surprised at first but then gave into the kiss. Shadow parted Amy lips with his tongue and she let him in.

They explored each others mouth for awhile before Amy pulled away to breathe. Shadow watched her, his eyes lids slanted, giving his eyes a dreamy look. Amy looked at him before going for his lips again. During the kissing, Shadow slid his hands around Amy's back and untied her bikini top. Amy felt what he was doing, she pulled away but Shadow had her top off.

Amy looked down at her naked breast, she was about to cover herself back up when she saw Shadow's big hands grab her breast, rubbing and playing with them. Amy blushed at the feel of his rough hands teasing her. She was about to push his hands away when Shadow's lips engulfed her left nipple. Amy let out a gasp and then closed her eyes. Heat was coming over all over Amy's body. No one had ever touched her like this before.

Shadow grabbed Amy's hips and pushed her down onto the ground. While on top of her Shadow switched sides and did the same to her right nipple as he did to the left one. Shadow moved his hips and Amy could feel his erection. Amy knew if she didn't stop this soon, then Shadow would keep going but she couldn't bring herself to stop him. He was making her feel good, his touch and his kisses made Amy feel like she was loved.

Shadow kissed his way down from her neck to the top of her bikini. He could smell her and it was driving him crazy. He looked up at Amy, she was beautiful. Shadow hooked his fingers into her bikini and slowly took them off. As he slid her bottoms off, he took his tongue and licked his way up her left leg. Once he got to her foot he took the bottoms off and began to suck on Amy's big toe.

Amy let out a another gasp. What Shadow was doing was so erotic but it also tickled. She tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. Shadow stopped and laughed with her, "What?" he asked "It just tickled, that's all." Shadow smiled and came down to capture Amy's lips with his. After a small battle of tongues, Shadow made his way back down to Amy's intersection and soon began to give it small licks.

Amy let out soft moans which only got louder and faster as Shadow's tongue began to lick every inch of her sex. To Shadow she tasted like lemons and honey, she was so delicious. Amy felt him pull his shorts down and then soon felt the pressure. He was waiting for her to give the okay. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Shadow gave her one last kiss, "We don't have too. I'll stop right now if you want." Amy smiled at Shadow before giving him another kiss, "No, I want too."

Shadow smiled. As they kissed, Shadow slowly pushed his erection into Amy's womanhood. When he got to the barrier he looked at Amy, "Last chance." Amy shook her head, "No Shadow, please hurry." With a finale thrust, Shadow broke through and was inside her. Amy let out a small scream but was soon relaxed by Shadow's light kisses all over. Amy gave a nod and Shadow began to move inside her.

For the first time in her life, Amy wasn't thinking about Sonic. The only thing going through her mind was Shadow. Amy looked up at Shadow, he was watching her. They kissed again and were soon panting together, "Oh god, Shadow...ah!" Shadow was groaning and listening to Amy's beautiful voice, they way she moaned, the way she said his name, she felt so good to him.

Shadow good tell that Amy was close to her orgasm, her sex kept clenching up around him. "Oh god Shadow, I think...I think I'm going to..." She didn't finish, she couldn't, the feeling was too intense. "I know, I know, cum for me baby." Shadow said into her ear. With a few more thrust Amy had her first orgasm. She let out a small scream and soon went still, "That's my girl." Shadow said before releasing his seed deep inside Amy.

They laid together on the cave floor for a few minutes, catching their breaths and trying to relax in the glow of their orgasms. Shadow rolled off of Amy, leaving her. Amy snuggled up next to Shadow who in return wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Shadow? Why?" Amy asked. Shadow looked at her, "Maybe I love you." Amy smiled and kissed him, "Maybe I love you too." Shadow smiled. They soon feel asleep.

Back at the camp site, Knuckles finally had a fire going and the sun was setting. Sonic was watching the lake, "Where are they?" He asked for the tenth time since Shadow and Amy disappeared. "Relax, where ever they are I'm sure Shadow is taking care of Amy." Rouge said as she set up the ingredients for S'mores. Silver watched her, "Now what are these again?" He asked. Everyone looked at him, "They don't have S'mores in the future?" Tails asked, "We don't even have pizza." Silver said as every dropped their jaws. "Now I'm glad I'm not going to be alive in 200 years." Knuckles said as everyone laughed.

In the cave Amy rolled over, she woke up and saw that Shadow was gone. She sat up and saw him standing behind her, "Hey you're awake." Amy smiled "Come on, put your suit back on, we need to get back." Amy nodded, "Yeah. Sonic's probably wondering where I am." Shadow flinched after she said that, "Are you...are you still going to try to be with him?"

Amy looked at Shadow as she put her top back on, she could see the hurt in his eyes. She walked over to him, turned around so he could tie her up. When he finished she grabbed his face and gave him a kiss, "No...I'm all yours" Shadow smiled and kissed her back. "Come on. Lets get going."

At the camp site everyone watched as Silver had his first S'more. He liked it. "I can't take this anymore. I'm going to look for them" Sonic said, he just put his stick down when he saw Amy and Shadow come up over the hill. Sonic ran over to Amy, "Are you okay? Where'd you go?" Amy nodded and pulled away from Sonic, "I'm fine. Shadow and I found a cave and we were just exploring it."

Sonic watched Shadow walk over to the camp fire and sat down next to Silver. Amy went over and joined him. After that the night was filled with laughter, some fighting, and even music. After everyone went to bed, Amy got up out of her tent, looked around and made her way to Shadow's tent. "Shadow?" "Amy..."

The End


End file.
